


fallen stars, lost chances

by raysoflight11



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Death, Fantasy AU, M/M, They have powers, they save the world basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11
Summary: Jay’s always been special, that much was obvious, but sometimes, he wonders what it really means.Niki just wanted to find a way home, preferably without being bothered by the boy on the balcony, and preferably without being caught and discovered.Jake simply desires to grow strong enough to save the boy who had protected him from that demon.Jungwon doesn't remember what happened when wakes up in a smoking crater on the ground, he just knows he needs to get back up without being discovered.Sunoo’s desires are simple despite what everyone may think. He wants people he knows he can count on with anything and everything.Sunghoon doesn’t remember how long it had been since he had fallen into the abyss. He remembers barely anything, but knows that the boy with warm, brown eyes is somewhere above.And Heeseung? Heeseung’s just tired of this shit, of being the prince. He never wanted his powers or his royalty, but here they are. And now, he’s expected to be responsible for an entire kingdom. Yeah, Heeseung is tired to say the least.
Relationships: Byun Euijoo | EJ/Kim Dongkyu | Daniel, Choi Seunghyuk | Seon/K (I-LAND), Chu Jimin & Choi Jaeho, Jeong Jaebeom/Jo Kyungmin, Kim Yoonwon & Kim Taeyong, Lee Geonu/Lee Heeseung, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Wang Yixiang | Nicholas & Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, ill add more tags later - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel simply wants to be a normal child and not have to deal with this power shit.

K, vampire or not, just wants to fulfill his duty as a royal guard to the prince.

Jimin, for once in his life, wants to be known as more then just a troublemaker, more then the devil he was.

Taki, for all it was worth, desires no more then to be friends with that boy who comes down to the courtyard in the morning.

Euijoo was a simple human, and wanted it to stay that way, never being in the spotlight.

Seon just wants to survive in the land where the gods’ gaze doesn’t fall.

Geonu only wants a home, a place to belong to.

Jay’s always been special, that much was obvious, but sometimes, he wonders what it really means.

Niki just wanted to find a way home, preferably without being bothered by the boy on the balcony, and preferably without being caught and discovered.

Kyungmin just wants to find a place to properly grow.

Jaebeom wonders about the boy in the woods, who wears a sad expression on his face.

Jake simply desires to grow strong enough to save the boy who had protected him from that demon.

Youngbin wants a friend in the form of that mage he found on his doorstep.

Taeyong just wants to be with Yoonwon, fighting against the world that never loved them.

Yoonwon simply wants the best life possible for his friend and will stop at nothing to get it.

Sungchul initially assumed he’d be out of here when he had enough energy stored, but the knight and his ever friendly smile was making it unnecessarily difficult.

Hanbin just wants to live a normal life as a mage, and the threat of the world ending was certainly not helping.

Nicholas just wanted to help, to do something, to make a change, and not stand still for once in his life.

Jungwon doesn't remember what happened when wakes up in a smoking crater on the ground, he just knows he needs to get back up without being discovered.

Sunoo’s desires are simple despite what everyone may think. He wants people he knows he can count on with anything and everything.

Jaeho barely made it into the kingdom, running away from his old home. He couldn’t help but be curious about the boy who offered him a hand, shooting him a bright, fanged smile.

Sunghoon doesn’t remember how long it had been since he had fallen into the abyss. He remembers barely anything, but knows that the boy with warm, brown eyes is somewhere above.

And Heeseung? Heeseung’s just tired of this shit, of being the prince. He never wanted his powers or his royalty, but here they are. And now, he’s expected to be responsible for an entire kingdom. Yeah, Heeseung is tired to say the least.

In a magical world filled with fallen stars, maybe, just maybe, there’ll be a happy ending this time. Maybe, just maybe, the gods wouldn’t have to witness the destruction of their world once again. 

And, in a world filled with fallen stars and lost chances, maybe, just maybe, the people will actually stand a chance against the rest of fate this time. Maybe, just maybe, this one won’t end up like the others. It all starts with 23 lost souls, scattered across the land, and the 7 forgotten stars scattered among them. And maybe, through coming together, they’ll finally find a home.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will mainly focus on the enhypen members but I also added the other I-land boys because I miss them


	2. Prologue

“Help!” A figure raced towards the village, screaming, shouting, for help as shadows raced across the field. “Run!” The man reached the village, banging on doors, telling his fellow villagers ot run, escape, just get out of there. The shadows didn’t stop to wait, though, and descended onto the village.

“We should help!” A woman hissed, reaching for her bow. “I can hear them calling to us.”

“Gods shouldn’t intrude in mortal affairs,” a man said. He wore a stony expression, and anyone could tell he was furious about being helpless, unable to save the people calling out to him. “It is simply the law of order.”

“I don’t care about this law of order,” the goddess of nature snarled. “The people need us.”

“Do you think we want to be stuck up here?” A girl appeared out of the shadows. “Do you think we want to watch this world fall into ruin? Newsflash, we don’t, but it is simply the test of fate. We can’t do anything.”

“We can do something!” The goddess of nature shot back. “We can guide them, grant them power, do something!”

“We can’t!” The goddess of ice snapped. “This is fate you’re playing with here. The mortals need to guide themselves.”

“But-”

“Enough!” The boy at the head of the table slammed his hand down. He took a deep breath. “Gods od not trifle in mortal affairs. This is simply the test of fate. We can do nothing but watch. That is all.”

That night, as thunder rumbled and oceans turned, the shadows descended onto the village, leaving almost no one alive. And that night, the abyss started moving once again, it’s pull growing ever stronger.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing prologues I promise the next chapter will be better


	3. Chapter 3

18 year old Lee Heeseung was tired. From sword practice, to dueling with K (and losing every time but cut Heeseung some slack, K was a vampire and like 4 years older than him), to having to meet literally every other noble in the damn kingdom, it was safe to say he was pretty tired. At least he had K. K was pretty nice as far as royal guards went. Well, then again, he wasn’t your standard grumpy 30 something year old guard, being a manageable 22. Oh, and the vampire part. Yeah, Heeseung forgot about that. K was a vampire. Heeseung has no idea how that happened, but K looked and acted like a 22 year old, so good enough. He made a nice dueling partner anyways, and never really pried into things. Yeah, K was the best as far as royal guards went.

“Sir?”

Heeseung was snapped out of his thoughts. He whirled his head around to be greeted by - oh, it was just K. He sheathed his sword (he didn’t even know how that happened, just knew he was pointing a sword at K’s throat). “Oh, it's you. What is it?” Heeseung asked.

“Uh, you have a party to attend to.” K sighed. “It’s in an hour, so you should get ready. There’ll be a lot of important people there tonight.”

Heeseung groaned. Of course. Another day, another meeting with god knows who. But of course, he was the prince, so it wasn’t like he could reject the offers. “Thanks. I’ll be there.”

“Have a good night than.” K bowed, and left the prince to his own activities. Heeseung groaned and flopped onto his bed as soon as the door closed, not caring if anyone outside heard him. He hated this life, of having to dress up and slap on a fake smile while meeting nobles who didn’t care about anything but their own rank. It was tiring and pretty annoying, but really, what choice did Heeseung have? He sighed and changed out of his training clothes, donning his typical outfit for public events (a white dress shit, a fancy navy blue coat, and black pants). Heeseung ran his hands through his hair in an effort to straighten it out. He caught a glance of himself in the window. He looked decidedly presentable, at least. From the window started back at him a boy with black hair and blank brown eyes wearing an outfit for a prince. Heeseung looked away. The sunset was awfully pretty tonight. 

“Your majesty?” K knocked on the door. Heeseung blinked. The sun had set. His room was dark now.

“Come in.” Heeseung shook his head. ‘C’mon, get yourself together, Lee Heeseung,’ he thought. ‘What’s wrong with you today?’

“Your majesty? Are you okay?” K asked, looking concerned. “If needed, we can always cancel the dinner.”

“It’s fine,” Heeseung said, but his brain was internally shouting ‘Yes! Please cancel the party so I don’t have to go!’

“You sure?” K frowned.

“Yes, it’s fine.” Heeseung walked down the hall, allowing K to escort him to the ballroom. K opened the doors and Heeseung was immediately blinded by the lights. It took a minute for him to adjust and realize that everyone in the room was staring at him. Heeseung bowed, collecting himself, before walking to a corner, and scanning the room. Was there anyone he recognized in this room? Heeseung grabbed a glass of wine and sipped from it. The stares he got had gotten when he first entered the room had lessened, but were still there. Heeseung dipped his head back, downing all the wine in the glass. The room became much more lively after that, people chattering, dancing, and drinking all over the place.

“Heya!”

Heeseung blinked at the blond boy in front of him. “Beomgyu.” 

“Heeseung.” Beomgyu blinked back in the same manner Heeseung did.

“You’re here.” Heeseung muttered, reaching for the wine bottle. He poured himself another glass, and downed it in one go.

“Yes, I’m here, why wouldn’t I be here?” The blond chided, waving his arms around, in a not very noble manner. Heeseung let out a laugh, watching is childhood friend act like a maniac. Really, Beomgyu was something else. Sure, he could be silly, pretty goofy, and never, and Heeseung means never, took things seriously. But he was pretty, almost too pretty, smart, kind, and always quick to help if he ever did take things seriously (but that’s unreliable, considering it happens once in a blue moon; Heeseung would know, he’s only seen Beomgyu really act serious only once in the 15 years they’d known each other). But back on topic. Yeah, Beomgyu was really something else. There was no one like him in the entire kingdom, probably not even the world. And did Heeseung mention his affinity for the arts? Sure, swords and melee weapons were nice and all, but anyone could learn. Sorcery, on the other hand, was a much harder thing to master (Heeseung was an expert on this judging from the amount of times he had accidentally blown himself away while practicing magic, but really, could you blame him? He was better fit for a sword anyways). And Beomgyu, like many other things he did in his life, mastered it. So if you’re walking through the hall and all of a sudden you hear a ‘boom’, it’s probably Choi Beomgyu summoning lightning for whatever reason (most likely reason: to kill those ‘pesky’ squirrels on the trees. Don’t ask, Heeseung also doesn’t know what sort of vendetta Beomgyu has against squirrels). Anyways, back to the present - Heeseung deciding to get drunk, Beomgyu already being drunk, K sending both of them fake disappointed gaze, and everyone else in the room staring at them. Back to that. Heeseung was on his third glass of wine now, and was just starting to loosen up. Beomgyu was either drunk or hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol tonight (Heeseung really couldn’t tell the difference). So yeah, maybe tonight wouldn’t be too bad assuming that: Heeseung got himself drunk, 90% possibility, Beomgyu continued acting like himself, 100% possibility, and that Heeseung somehow managed to avoid dancing with anyone, 50% possibility. Yeah, tonight shouldn’t be that bad. Heeseung relaxed a bit, letting his posture fall for a minute. He allowed Beomgyu to drag him around the room, the two laughing together when - Oh Shit (yes, Oh Shit with a capital ‘o’ and ‘s’, because Heeseung felt the current situation mandated that). The last thing he heard was Beomgyu’s shout of “What the fuck?” before the room was plunged into darkness.

“What the…?” Heeseung trailed off as soon as he heard the crash. “I can’t see anything.”

“The chandelier!” Beomgyu hissed.

“Did it fall?” Heeseung asked, chasing after Beomgyu, heading towards what was hopefully, the middle of the room where the chandelier hung (and hopefully they were not running to a wall, Beomgyu would never let Heeseung live it down if he ever ran straight into a wall).

“Let’s hope it didn’t,” Beomgyu said. “I can’t see anything!”

“Same.” Heeseung blinked - well at least he think he did? He really couldn’t tell, considering he couldn’t see anything whether he closed his eyes or not. The room was truly dark. Heeseung couldn’t see his hand right in front of him if he tried. “Can’t you summon something to light up this place?”

“One, I use lightning. Two, there’s no sky here, so it’d have to be a really small flash.”

“Thats all we need.” 

“If you say so.” Heeseung felt Beomgyu pause for a minute, felt the surge of magic power from the boy beside him. A small bolt made its way out of Beomgyu’s hands, striking the ground in front of him. Heeseung was momentarily blinded, but he managed to catch a glimpse of what the room looked like - the chandelier had, in fact, crashed into the ground, he could see people scattered through out, looking for their friends, and were those shadows moving? Heeseung frowned, the light from the flash was gone, and they were plunged back into darkness once more.

“Did you see that?” Heeseung asked. “The shadows-”

“Yes I did,” Beomgyu snapped. “This is bad. Did you see if anyone was hurt?”

“I didn’t see anyone.” Heeseung racked his brain, trying to remember if there was anyone directly below the chandelier before the lights went out and it crashed.

“Hey.” Glowing scarlet eyes appeared in front of them. Thank god, it was K.

“Do you know what happened?” Heeseung hurriedly asked. “Is anyone hurt?”

“No one has been hurt yet, as far as I can tell.” K scanned the area. “But we need to get out of here, like now!”

“Agreed.”

“Who?” Heeseung whirled around, reaching for his - oh shit, he didn’t have his sword with him.

“Taehyun!” Beomgyu whisper-shouted (Heeseung still doesn’t understand how someone can whisper-shout).

“Hey,” Taehyun said. “Everyone okay?”

“Yeah.” Heeseung nodded, before he remembered Taehyun couldn’t see him. “Yeah, we’re fine.”

“Good, because we need to get out of here-” Beomgyu fell, clutching his hair.

“Beomgyu?” Heeseung asked, reaching out for his friend. Beomgyu let out a shriek, collapsing onto the floor.

“What-” Taehyun took in a shrill breath, also falling to the floor with a shriek.

“The hell?” Heeseung asked, whirling around. “Who?”

“No one here.” K said. Beomgyu let out another scream. Heeseung was quick to drop down by his friend’s side.

“Are you okay?” Heeseung asked. “What’s wrong?”

“You know, sometimes your lack of magic is more blessing then curse,” Beomgyu hissed. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Heeseung paused. He heard shrieking from people in the room, shouts, and oh what the fuck was that shrill noise in his head?

“Yeah, that.” Beomgyu sat up, though painfully. “I don’t know what it is, but it’s immobilizing all magic users in this room.”

“Then how?” Heeseung trailed off. “Oh.” Heeseung/s magic wasn’t that strong yet, considering all the times he skipped his lessons in favour of exploring the kingdom or practicing with his sword. His magic power was decent, at best.

“Yeah, oh.”

“Not to interrupt, but we need to get out of here, now.” Taehyun dragged himself up to his feet, still shaking.

“Yeah, like now.” K pulled both Heeseung and Beomgyu to their feet.

“Whats happening?” Heeseung asked. The air was like static now, full of magic power. Heeseung felt like just breathing was hard here. Oh, it must’ve been so much worse for the two sorcerers him and K were trying to drag out of the room, that fact confirmed by the short, shrill breaths he felt Beomgyu take.

“I have no idea what’s happening, but whatever it is, it’s not gonna be fun, especially if we’re still around,” K hissed. Heeseung nodded in agreement, dragging Beomgyu to what should be the entrance (Heeseung still can’t hear anything, he’s just depending on K to guide them out).

“What about the others?” Heeseung asked. “Won’t they be hurt?”

“We can come back for them later, what matters right now is you,” K snapped.

“But-” Heeseung started to protest, when he felt a huge surge of magic powers. Beomgyu and Taehynu started writhing, and a loud crash resounded across the room. Heeseung instinctively dove to the side, bringing Beomgyu with him. “What the hell?” Wait. When could he see?

“Get out of here, now!” K shouted at everyone in the room. The entire room was wrapped in a warm light. Heeseung stared in front o him. There in the center of the room lay the chandelier. Or what used to be the chandelier, considering the fact it was on fire. And the roof? That was gone too, debris falling all across the room. The shadows Heeseung saw earlier were more visible now and Oh. Heeeung felt his stomach sink below the ground. The shadows were spread all across the room. This was bad.

“Heeseung!” K called his actual name, ignoring the formalities. “We need to go, now!” Heeseung picked himself up, running towards the exit, with Beomgyu stumbling alongside him.

“Let’s go.” Taehyun threw the doors open, cursing as soon as he saw what was waiting for them. Monsters. Shit. Well this should be fun. Heeseung reached for his sword he didn;t have on him. Crap. Maybe he should’ve attended those magic classes after all.

“I don’t have my sword,” Heeseung whispered shouted to K (oh, so thats how people whisper shout).

“You won’t need it.” Taehyun took a breath, and closed his eyes, concentrating. When he opened them again, they were a glowing red. Not scarlet red like a vampire’s eyes, but closer to the colour of fire. Taehyun raised a had, and the hall started to burn. The monsters - human like elemental creatures (thank god there was nothing too threatening) shrieked. “Lets go!”

“Thanks.” Heeseung grabbed both Taehyun and Beomgyu’s hands, and ran with them through the hall. K was ahead, slashing anything that strayed too close away. Ten steps, seven steps, three, two, and K threw the doors open and Heeseung took a breath of fresh air. Beomgyu and Taehyun panted beside him, gasping for air.

“What was that?” Taehyun asked.

“No time to wonder, we need to get outta here!” Beomgyu snapped. “Look!” He pointed towards the rest of the city.

“What the…” Heeseung squinted his eyes. The city was on fire, lit up in an orange glow. And the sky. The clouds were swirling, thunder and lightning clashing. People were screaming. Heeseung felt the wind whip into their faces. “Father!” He suddenly remembered. “The king!”

“The king will be fine!” K roared. “It’s you we need to worry about.”

“We need to run, now!” Beomgyu snapped, pointing behind them. “Those shadow things are here.”

“And there!” Heeseung pointed at one he saw near the fountain at the center of the town.

“Lets get out of here.” K ran off, and the other three followed behind him. The shadow creatures were also here, prowling the streets. People didn’t seem to pay attention to the, too focused on searching for loved ones and escaping.

“There!” Heeseung ran ahead, and in one leap, boosted by his wind magic (who knew? Maybe going to some of his magic lessons paid off after all), he jumped onto the roof of a house.

“Good thinking,” Beomgyu called, leaping after him, followed by Taehyun and K. “Which way?”

“There.” K pointed towards the path to the main exit. “Lets get going.”

“Right.” Taehyun nodded in agreement. The four hurried away, heading towards the front exit, jumping from house to house (it was too dangerous on the ground, K had repeatedly insisted). All around them, innocent, powerless citizens fell victim to whatever those shadow things were.

“Can’t we do anything to help?” Heeseng shouted.

“Not really!” Taehyun answered. “Wow, knight, or at least combat training should really be mandatory.”

“Agreed.” Beomgyu nodded, leaping onto the roof of the next house. Heeseung jumped after him, followed by K and Taehyun. The four were getting close to the exit, when-

Heeseung groaned, sitting up. A roof tile fell right beside his feet, scaring the life out of him. He scrambled to his feet, trying to recollect his thoughts. Where…?

“Are you okay?” Beomgyu shook Heeseung.

“What happened?” Heeseung asked, putting a hand to his head. Everything felt like a blur, it was all spinning in his mind.

“A creature attacked us,” Taehyun hissed. “Your guard is defending us. Also, here.” Taehyun threw Heeseung a sword. “I snagged it from a guard.

“What?” Heeseung stood up straighter, trying to collect his thoughts. He grabbed the sword Taehyun offred. He remembered trying to run from the capital, jumping over houses, and oh. The shadow creatures. “Where are we?”

“In the very same house we were attacked on.” Beomgyu pointed up, and Heeseung saw that the roof had been destroyed. “C’mon, I think your friend needs backup.” He ran out a hole in the wall and Taehyun and Heeseung followed behind him. 

“What the hell?” Beomgyu shouted.

“What is it?” Heeseung yelled, rushing to the door, before stopping. “Oh.”

The trio were greeted by the sight of K (bless his heart), swinging a sword around uselessly at the shadows circling around him. Heeseung did a double take. Was it just him or did the air suddenly get a lot harder to breathe in?

“Oh my.” Taehyun paused beside Heeseung stunned. “Was this in the books?”

“Not any official ones,” Beomgyu answered, still in shock. “But remember the legend of the Test of Fate?”

“You mean that book in the restricted section?” Heeseung gawked.

“Yes, that.” Beomgyu sighed. “As well one of those really advanced monster handbooks.”

“Oh, the handbook,” Heeseung said because that was a book he had actually read (don’t take this the wrong way, Heeseung read books, but 1) they were usually handbooks on how to defeat every kind of monster and 2) Heeseung didn’t like romance novels (Kim Sunoo from his magic class was probably staring at him in disgust right now), which unfortunately made up about 80% of the books in the library). “What number?”

“Number 66.”

“Oh, well Shit (with a capital ‘s’ because their situation called for that),” Taehyun sighed. “How do you beat those things again?”

“You don’t.” Heeseung groaned. “You wait for the sun to come back up and weaken them enough to send them back to the abyss.”

“Then we should probably get your guard out of there and run.” Taehyun closed his eyes and summoned a small ball of fire, letting it float on his hand. “We’re only a few hundred feet away from the city gates.”

“Then lets get out of here.” Taehyun summoned lightning, letting it strike the ground behind K’s feet. The shadows seemed unfazed, but paused for a second in surprise. That second was all K needed, being a vampire and all (no, Heeseung was not jealous), and he sprinted towards the three.

“Run!” K grabbed Heeseung’s arm, and dragged him out onto the street, with Beomgyu and Taehyun following close behind.

“Where to?” Taehyun asked.

“As far away as possible!” Beomgyu answered for K. “If the books are true, then…”

“We are in some seriously deep trouble,” Taehyun finished the sentence. The four were out of the gates by now, and out on the open fields. “Where to?”

“Can’t we help them?” Heeseung cast a concerned glance at the people staggering out of the city.

“There’s nothing we can do for now.” K shook his head. “We need to keep moving.”

“Where? We’re sitting ducks out here?” Beomgyu squawked.

“The forest.” Taehyun pointed to the line of tree faintly visible in the distance. “Lets head east, to the sea.”

“Does this have anything to do with your legend?” Heeseung asked.

“Partly, but mainly because something is telling me to.” Taehyun frowned.

“You two head east, we’ll head west,” K suggested.

“Wouldn’t it be better for us to stick together?” Heeseung protested.

“Objectively yes, but think of it this way. If you’re talking about the Test of Fate then we have to split up.” K frowned.

Beomgyu sighed. “Okay, fine. We’ll split. Taehyun and I to the east, you two to the west.”

“What is this Test of Fate?” Heeseung snapped.

“I’ll explain later, but we really need to move.” K pointed over his shoulder. “Lets go!” And K and Heeseung ran off into the night, heading for the forest in front of them.

  
  


Park Jongseong (or Jay, call him Jay) did not know what he was expecting tonight at the capital. Sure, he had heard about that Test of Fate legend from a millenia ago, but Jay had never expected it to come true. Or well at least part of it. If the prophecy had come true, one Park Jongseong would not be standing here at the moment and neither would that guy Jay found in a hole in the ground. Oh, Jay should probably explain from the beginning. Jay was a werewolf. Now, before you go wide eyed and ask if he has a tail, shut up. Jay will answer everything in this paragraph. Yes, Jay is a werewolf, and was turned at the age of 14. Currently, he’s 17. And once again, before you ask, no he doesn’t have a tail or ears. Most of the time (they’ll usually come out only near a full moon but that’s a problem for later). He’s stronger and faster then your average human, and has enhanced sight and smell. That’s all you need to know. Now, the boy in the hole in ground. Jay only knows three things about him: he’s younger then him, his name is Yang Jungwon, and he is not from here. Okay, back on topic. Park Jongseong really didn't know what he was expecting tonight, but it wasn’t the capital being destroyed. Jay stared at the fires burning in the distance, watching the place he had grown up burn. He wanted to scream, yell, kick, and cry. He also wanted to sprint there, with his superhuman speed, and see if there was anyone still alive (his friends, Heeseung and Jake and Sung-, wait no that wasn’t right, Sunghoon had disappeared a long time ago). If he could help or save anyone. He could do neither, and was resigned to just watching the city he loved so much burn. Did Jay mourn? He himself didn’t know. There was no way Heeseung would’ve died. That vampire never would’ve allowed it. Jake couldn’t have died either. He was not weak, and could hold his own. And Sunghoon had to be alive, he was simply too - oh wait, don’t go there Jay. Don’t go there. Sunghoon was gone, and had been for many years now, but still. Jay still refused to accept it.

“Uh hey…” The boy, Jungwon, trailed off. “Not to interrupt your mourning or anything, but we really need to move.”

“You tell me you don’t mean to interrupt but then you say we need to move,” Jay deadpanned.

“Sorry about that, but we really do need to get a move on.” Jungwon pointed at the capital. “Look.” Black mist was slowly surrounding the capital and the area around it. The fire made it all the more visible.

“What are those?” Jay gawked.

“They mean trouble.” Jungwon frowned (‘that didn’t look good on him’, Jay thought). “Like really big trouble.”

“So where to?” Jay asked.

“As far away as possible.” Jungwon scrambled up. “We need to get going.”

“I get that, but isn’t there anything we can do?” Scratch what he said earlier, Jay knew four things about this boy: he’s younger then him, his name is Yang Jungwon, he is not from here, and he sure as hell knows way more then Jay himself does.

“The only thing we can do now is follow the prophecy.” Jungwon sighed. “Have you ever heard of the Test of Fate?”

“Oh, that? Yeah.” Jay nodded, stomach dropping in realization. If you want the watered down version of the legend, prophecy, whatever you call it, it basically goes like this: A world in peril, shadows rising. The abyss moving. 23 lost souls, 7 forgotten stars. North, south, east, west, from the swamps to the ocean. Challenge the gods, challenge the laws, descend into the abyss. Of course, the original legend sounded much more poetic then Jay could ever be, but that didn't matter. He got the gist of it. “So east or west?”

Jungwon paused, tilting his head up to the stars. “West.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s written in the stars.” Jungwon raised a hand up to the sky.

Thing number five Jay knows about Yang Jungwon: never question his decisions. “Okay, we’ll head west then. Let’s go.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk


End file.
